Late
by pretty moppet
Summary: Toby learns to respect his curfew. Rated M for general naughtiness.


This is dedicated to Amy!!! Hope ya enjoy love, I tried =\

Nellie Lovett was on her knees, bent over like a dog. Her skirts were in bunches on the floor and her right hand was working mercilessly, stroking so hard and fast, making her pant and heave, and her breasts move up and down, straining against the corset she wore. Her hips moved forward with each harsh stroke she gave, her whole body was forced forward with every effort she made. Little curls of hair clung to her forehead from the light sweat that coated it. She grunted in frustration as she stroked harder, trying to get rid of the scum on the floor. "Where is that boy!? He was s'posed to be here half hour ago.." Failing miserably, she gave up, hands on hips, and huffed out one last frustration, before she felt a fingers tangle in her curls and yank her backwards slightly. "Mr. T?" did she really need to ask? Todd let his free hand answer for him as he slid it under her corset to cup her right breast. A whimper escaped her mouth and she waited to see what he'd do next. Todd removed his hand and had her strip for him. She removed every piece of clothing, including her boots and socks. Her want for him was obvious by her hard rosy nipples and gleaming pussy. Todd's eyes stared longingly at her womanhood as Nellie's finger trailed her slit up to her clit and began to rub it. She knew he'd like that. In four swift steps he was over to her, unbuckling his pants and setting himself at her opening. She loved it when he could hardly resist her. He roughly jammed three fingers inside her, but he knew she could take it, and he knew she would. He'd stretched her well enough and replaced his fingers with his throbbing cock, sliding it into her and thrusting violently without hesitation. Oh how she loved it as her body was overcome by his strong hold on her. She was being pounded into the wall as he continued to hump her. Then it happened. She heard the bell of her shop ring. She felt a sickening twist in her stomach but she couldn't see who had entered, because he had her pinned so tightly against the wall and his sweating body. "Mum! Mum I'm home!" Toby yelled into the shop. He hadn't seen them yet, but he soon would. That was inevitable. Todd smung her onto a bench table and continued to ram into her even as she tried to get away. She didn't want her son seeing her this way, he was only a boy after all. But Toby had caught their movement in the corner of his eye, and he stopped in his tracks, staring at the couple. He felt the familiar bulging in his pants and instinctively he moved a hand to it, rubbing it down, try to tame it. He'd had to tame his little cock so many times before, what with the tight little dresses his mum wore and the way she was always leaning over things. He never felt dirty for it, just like he'd never felt dirty when he was in the work house being felt up by the workers. After all we are all born sexual beings.. But he had never felt the urge to act on his want for her, not until now, when he could clearly see the pleasure his dick could give her. He wanted to fill her dripping wet cunt and suck on her perky breasts. Before he could give it another thought he walked over to them and began to undress. Todd didn't even know Toby was standing beside him, he was trapped in his own little world, loving the fact that Nellie was squirming and yelling from beneath him. Nellie, however, noticed right away, despite the increasing closeness of her orgasm. She scolded Toby for watching and yelled out at him to go to his room as she saw him undress. But her eyes widened annd she stopped talking when she could see the erection the sight of her had caused him. Ever had she ever thought of him or any other young boy that way, but at the moment she couldn't help but play the thought that he wanted to fuck her, and that it would feel soo good being fucked by both of them at once. She had never engaged in sex with more than one person at a time, it was wrong... but it would feel soo right. Her mind clouded as her orgasm approached and she screamed her orgasm. Toby couldn't push Todd off her if he tried... He wanted to fill her, but she was already taken. Her scolding and furious looks only made him want he more. He'd show her how much of a big boy he could be. Then her screams took over him... he needed her now. He slid into the booth and made his way on the table, letting his legs hold him up over her with her head between them. Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back in her orgasm, but her mouth was wide open. Toby took this opportunity to slip his cock into it, muffling her moans. Todd came hard into her but fucked her through it all, making her orgasm last longer. Nellie choked back on the hard chubby cock that took over her mouth, but hse kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to see what she was doing, and so she sucked gently on it as she continued to moan. Toby wouldn't normally be so easily satisfied, but knowing this was her, his new mum, made him moan. He humped her mouth gently, feeling her tongue rub against his length. He got on his hands and knees to slide in and out of her mouth faster, and thats when he felt it. Todd had inserted a finger into his tight, hot asshole. Toby squealed as he felt him whirl his finger inside of him, and he humped her mouth in time with it. This feeling was all too normal for Toby. He rather enjoyed it, and it reminded him of his nights when he would have a nightmare at the work house. His friend Timmy would comfort him, hold him and rub him and slip his fingers into him, bringing him to a sticky orgasm until he was tired and could fall back asleep. Nellie's jaw got tired as did Todd's cock, and they both stopped together. Her tongue went limp under Toby's dick and Todd stopped fucking her and him. He pulled himself together, dressed, and left to go wash his hands. Toby couldn't believe it was over, he'd only just begun, and was about to reach orgasm. He begged him mum to finish but she nipped at his head till he pulled it out and got off of her. She dressed quickly, massaged her jaw, and went to leave, but stopped as she reached the hallway leading to her bedroom. "Toby, love, next time be home early." and with that, she left a gloomy Toby to carry out his own orgasm.


End file.
